User talk:Chrischb
Hi! This is my talk page - feel free to place a message if you have a question or anything you want to check. Welcome to my Talk Page! Hi! This is my talk page. Feel free to talk to me, even though there isn't really a good reason to... but you can if you want. :) I made a new article on scrolling , is it acceptable? WeirdF 11:07, April 10, 2010 (UTC) : Yep - it's very helpful! :) --Chrischb 11:13, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Congratz! 100 edits! Woohoo! Celebrate :D I should add a milestones category for myself... 19:31, March 22, 2010 (UTC) It's fun. :) And I did celebrate. :D I'm so happeh! Thanks for stopping by. :) Chrischb 05:55, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Congratz! Chrischb - I made you administrator :). As time went on, I became inactive on this wiki - I got new games, and I have been working more on other wikis than this one. So if the administrator of this wiki, the rest of the wiki becomes inactive, which I don't want. So I decided to make somebody who is fairly active, and could most likely use these rights well, an administrator on this wiki - and I decided, it would be you :). This means, that you can edit all of the pages, you can protect pages, you can delete pages, you can block users, can you can change the interface/skin/css of this website. However, this doesn't necessarily mean that you can make other people administrator privileges. I can give you those privileges with bureaucrat privileges - but not yet. I hope you use your privileges well ;) 17:38, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Wow... ^^ I'm honored. But I don't really know what to do. :/ Can you explain more? Do I just make edits and block spammers, or do I have to do odd discussions? Thanks... :) Chrischb 09:05, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Oops, forgot to mention: What happens when I protect a page? I'm not a wiki whiz... :/ Chrischb 09:29, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Never mind. ;) Chrischb 10:42, April 3, 2010 (UTC) : Don't try to think of being an admin as being the head of the wiki - just think of it as having more tools, to make the wiki a better place. I don't think there's necessarily anything special for you to do right now - there will probably be more to do in the future. 16:39, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :: Yeah... a page said something like "an administrator is not in charge; they are simply allowed to have a few more buttons". :) Chrischb 01:18, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Just wanna be sure... You became curator on April 1 - right? Or was it possibly April 31 or 30? I'm not really sure, myself. 03:10, April 4, 2010 (UTC) : The Scratch Team said my shift would be March 29 to April 12, I think... but I became curator on March 31, my time - 30 for you, I suppose. : Why do you want to know? :/ Chrischb 04:08, April 4, 2010 (UTC) : Never mind my question. ^^ Chrischb 04:10, April 4, 2010 (UTC) K, I'll change it to March 31... 13:34, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Sign my guestbook! Right over here! It's basically like an autograph book of mine :). You sign it! Just go to the page, and click the sign now button, and add your signature to the list :) 14:11, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Done! :) By the way: Should I update Scratch Programming Wiki:Contact us? :/ Chrischb 23:38, April 4, 2010 (UTC) : Oh yeah! Definitely - add yourself to the list ;) Well, I'll do that now. 00:02, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :: Thanks! :) Chrischb 00:40, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Woohoo! 200 edits! Yayyyy! :) I added it to your milestones 19:45, April 5, 2010 (UTC) : Hooray! :D My plan is to destroy your edit count... and continue... :D Chrischb 00:14, April 6, 2010 (UTC) My new siggy style! :D A bit pointless... but: *This makes it formal :P *A nice explanation... :P *I get to lengthen my talk page! XD The automatic messages from Wikia are signed with two dashes behind the link, so why not do that? I think it looks pwitty... :P --Chrischb 08:28, April 8, 2010 (UTC) (oh, the horror) er, hi! I'm sparks, I've just joined here, trying to get to grips with the layout :P It's great to see this kind of stuff springing up through scratch and I'll be sure to do my best to contribute and help here :) All the best, Sparks... now I click the signature button? odd.Purplesparks 10:48, April 8, 2010 (UTC) : Hi sparks! :D Wasn't it you who made a Scratch survey website thing? :) : The signature button posts your signature - the default is a link to your profile. ;) --Chrischb 06:23, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Your pretty good yourself :D I am trying to catch up, so I thought the easiest way would be to make sure articles are perfect, such as (name{curator}). You are really good yourself with almost 300 edits. Adriangl5 14:51, April 8, 2010 (UTC) : That's a very nice compliment! :) --Chrischb 06:21, April 9, 2010 (UTC) 2 things 1. Early celebration for 300 edits! lol :P 2. As far as bolding the important word(s) in the article, ex. the title, only do it for the title words, and do it once in the beginning, and not everywhere it is in the article like how you did it. 21:01, April 8, 2010 (UTC) : 1. :D : 2. Oops... I wasn't sure how to type a block name specifically, so I just put it in bold. :/ Sorry... --Chrischb 06:20, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Forum follow-up Can we add a new stub? The details are in the forums... Vista4563 08:45, April 10, 2010 (UTC) : I posted. :D --Chrischb 10:15, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Uhhh... Galleries? I'm not going to pretend that I'm not a bit bummed that all the stuff I typed on the gallery page is gone. How come you got rid of it?Shadow 7283 17:28, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :Oh... ^^ I rewrote it with your formatting. --Chrischb 00:25, April 11, 2010 (UTC) I can't sign up Help me please! I'm trying to sign up and every time I try I get an error! I've been trying for a couple weeks! PLZ HELP ME! ~ThePCKid : Ouch... what's the error? --Chrischb 07:32, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :: It says that it can't register me at the time. EDIT: I tried again and I got the same error. ~ThePCKid ::: Try changing your birthdate to something older... 17:50, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :::: I'll try ~ThePCKid ::::: IT WORKED WHEN I CHANGED THE AGE FROM 9 TO 20! ThePCKid 23:52, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Could you fix the image? On , one of the blocks says "How are you felling today?", when it should say "How are you feeling today?". Could you fix that? Thanks, 14:26, April 19, 2010 (UTC) : Oops... I'll fix it! ~ThePCKid : There's a request forum. :P --Chrischb 00:10, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Oops! Silly me - I forget about these things :P 00:14, April 20, 2010 (UTC) I know this is early but... ...HAPPY EARLY 700TH EDIT! ~ThePCKid : Thanks! :) --Chrischb 00:17, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Nice job categorizing the images! I think for images, the only other things to do are to: *Separate them into more categories (maybe Motion Block Images), and into Scripts, so they're not mixed with the blocks. *Rename a lot of them, so they're a lot simpler, and clean. This takes a LONG time. But generally, because it's not immediately seen by passing viewers of the website, I don't put it as my number 1 priority ;) 14:09, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Don't put *everything* block related into the block category It just makes things more jumbled up, and it's a lot more efficient if it's split into multiple, but more specific categories, within the block category ;). Note that I don't think it's only you who's doing this. 14:13, April 21, 2010 (UTC) : Sorry... :( --Chrischb 06:37, April 22, 2010 (UTC) : What articles should I remove from the category, then? --Chrischb 06:50, April 22, 2010 (UTC) : Just about all of them - but I'll do that. But could you change "Category:Website Images" to "Category:Scratch Website Images"? Thanks 13:01, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :: Done now. --Chrischb 06:02, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Do you want... ...a user page that looks a bit better? ~ThePCKid (ohh... the horror... :P) :What style? :) I like simplicity the most... --Chrischb 01:16, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :: Click here, and you will find your new themed user page there. If you have trouble understanding the syntax that I used, click here. ~ThePCKid (ohh... the horror... :P) 02:37, April 24, 2010 (UTC) ::: Wow, it's great! :O Maybe I'll use it later... ;) --Chrischb 06:21, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :::: Thanks! I'll leave it on my sandbox until you made up your mind about it. That way you have a lot of time to decide. ~ThePCKid (ohh... the horror... :P) 16:35, April 24, 2010 (UTC) O, M, G, What does that spell? OMG! 1000 edits :P. Congratz! That's supah amazing! You're doing a great job! I'm so proud of you :P. Words can't explain my thankfulness to you, for contributing to the wiki so much, and being so dedicated, considering my small vocabulary :P. This totally deserves Wiki news :P 23:54, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :: Teh wiki pwnz... --Chrischb 07:01, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Eh, it was nothing :P Happy 1000 edits! I decided to come back making articles better. After those are filled in, we can finish the blocks and that is just about it. BTW, congratulations on the 1000 edits! 02:57, April 28, 2010 (UTC) :: I'm looking forward to it! :) And thanks! --Chrischb 07:01, April 28, 2010 (UTC)